


Fugientibus-Part 9

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Fugientibus [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Draco Malfoy, Angst, Arguing, F/M, Gen, Guilty Draco Malfoy, M/M, Reader-Insert, Regret, Sad Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n and Draco realize they are completely surrounded with no way out.





	Fugientibus-Part 9

Your heart was pounding in your chest, the thumping the only thing you could hear.

You’d managed to drag Draco back into the house, waking him up.

He was still groggy though, so you did the best you could, packing everything into the bags as fast as you could.

There wasn’t much, but you knew you couldn’t leave a single thing behind.

Draco stayed slumped on the bed, coming out of his stunned daze, but barely able to do anything.

“Draco, come on! We need to go. Now!”

He groaned, rubbing his temple, trying to get rid of the pain.

“Wh-what happened?”

You ignored his question, knowing an explanation could wait until you managed to hopefully escape.

“Draco! Shut up and help me pack!” you spat, losing your cool, unable to keep your composure with the threat of death hanging over your head.

He nodded, stumbling up and sloppily throwing your belongings into the bags.

It didn’t take long for you to have everything ready.

“How the hell are we meant to get out of here?” Draco asked, realizing you were basically trapped and couldn’t really use any magic without leading everyone to your location.

“I…I don’t know, Draco”, you groaned, desperation and fear sinking in.

_‘COME ON OUT!’ _

_‘YEA! COME OUT AND PLAY!’_

You tried your hardest to block out the sounds of the Death Eaters taunting you, knowing they’d eventually get to you and everything would end.

You had to do something.

But there were two of you and around a dozen of them.

There was no way you’d manage to get out alive with an attack.

But there was no other way out.

They had you surrounded.

“What have you done?”

You jumped at the sudden voice, your knees almost buckling in shock as you saw the Professor burst through the door.

“P-Professor?”

_‘Get ‘em!’_

_‘Show ‘em what real Death Eaters do!’_

“Do you have any idea how much danger you’re in? The Dark Lord sent me to take care of you”, he hissed, trying to keep his voice quiet, despite the rage he was feeling.

“How could you let yourself be found?”

“I…she was a Death Eater the whole time. I-I had no idea”, you stuttered, terrified of the Professor for the first time.

The Professor sighed, knowing he couldn’t get into it too much right now.

“Here. Take this”, he said, handing you a small coin.

“It’s a portkey. Once you get to where I send you, you cast spells. Hide yourself. And this time, _do not_ let yourself be found. Understood?”

You and Draco both nodded, before the Professor raised his wand and you disappeared.

You’d set up camp in another forest of sorts.

This was barer. More empty.

But you were hidden here.

No one was around.

No towns. No villages. No cities.

Nothing.

The silence was unbearable.

Draco hadn’t said a single word to you since you’d arrived.

He set up the tent in silence, barely letting you do a single thing.

He cast the spells, making sure you were hidden, while you went inside the tent and tried to make things somewhat comfortable.

You realized just how lucky you were to have had the safe house.

But now you couldn’t go back.

You knew it’d be watched from now on.

So you were stuck in a shitty tent, the cold breaking past the barrier of the thin material and covering your body.

“Draco, you gonna eat?”

He said nothing, staring into space.

“Draco! It’s getting cold”.

Either he didn’t hear your words, or he was completely ignoring you.

You decided not to bother him, continuing to eat the little food you had.

“It’s your fault, y’know?” he gritted out a few minutes later.

You looked up, half chewing your food.

“Hhmmm?”

“I said”, he turned, glaring right at you, “it’s your damn fault”.

You looked at him confused, but he wasn’t about to let you defend yourself or say a single word.

“You were the one who got to know her. You were the one who didn’t realize that she was a Death Eater. And you were the one who had to drag us to that damn party, which I knew was a mistake! But no, you just had to ask and ask and ask, until you wore me down, didn’t you?”

You cowered away from him, shrinking into the chair as he got up, getting closer until his face was mere inches from yours.

“You led her to us. You had to fucking ruin it! We had jobs, y/n! Jobs! We were making money. We were staying hidden. But you just had to try and make a friend. Why the hell couldn’t you just listen to me?”

His words became softer and more defeated as he went on, the pain and guilt replacing the anger.

“You shouldn’t have let me drag you into this mess in the first place”, he murmured, quiet enough that he thought you wouldn’t hear, before he walked out of the tent.

It was then that you realized just what he was so angry at.

He wasn’t angry at you.

He was angry at himself.

For not realizing she was a danger.

For not listening, staying alert.

For letting you be found.

For failing to defend you.

He was angry at himself for failing you.

And you knew that anger wouldn’t disappear anytime soon.


End file.
